


Holiday Offering

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Gifts and Holidays [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Hobbit_smut 100% HOT Challenge, 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday Offering

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hobbit_smut 100% HOT Challenge, 2004

Beads of sweat meld a single trail across his chest, and he shivers to the blow of cooler air along its length, the wake of a scalding tongue. It lights now on a darker circle; breath catching as softness yields to taut beneath its slyly practised twirl. 

‘Sam?’ Just the name, whispered hoarse and damp onto his skin, has power to coil desire tight as he lies beneath, _within_ his Frodo, flesh to hard hot flesh, flowing around and together in the rhythm that they share unthinking. 

His gift, their gift—gift and giving one, in a single wordless cry.

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
